


The Lasso of Seduction

by TheSaltyCrocodile



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Bondage Lulz, Cookies, Crack, DC crossover, F/F, Laura's Magnificent Abs, Wonder Woman Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaltyCrocodile/pseuds/TheSaltyCrocodile
Summary: In which we pretend that Carmilla is Wonder Woman and Laura just so happens to be dating her.





	The Lasso of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vampire_chunks, who requested a tiny ficlet about Wonder Woman using the Lasso of Truth on Laura to discover what's happened to a certain packet of cookies.

 

“Cupcake?” Carmilla called from the tiny hotel kitchen, “where are those cookies we were planning to take to your dad’s tonight?”

Laura, lounging on the bed with her phone, suddenly sat bolt upright. The shield resting on the other side of the bed fell to the floor with a clang. 

 _Oh crap._ The cookies. The fancy Austrian cookies that Carmilla had _specifically_ purchased for her father. Laura had _told_ herself to remember to replace them before Carmilla noticed, but somehow in the rush of travel and the excitement of arriving home in Canada, it had completely slipped her mind. 

“What?” she said in too high a voice, pretending that she hadn’t heard the question. She scrambled over the bed to locate her small carry-on bag in the hopes that she might have packed some extras to snack on. 

 _No._ That was stupid. If there were cookies in her bag, they would _not_ have survived the flight here without her knowledge. Furiously, she racked her brains, trying to come up with a way to get more before Carmilla realized she’d managed to eat them all. Unfortunately, these were special Austrian cookies that were hand dipped in chocolate with roasted hazelnuts. You couldn’t just walk into the freaking hotel lobby and find another bag of that deliciousness.   

Besides, Carmilla would know. Carmilla _always_ knew. There were, after all, _some_ drawbacks to having Wonder Woman as your girlfriend. Something had to balance all of the _impossibly_ fantastic benefits that came from dating an Amazonian goddess. 

Quickly, Laura jumped back onto the bed and rearranged herself into what she hoped was a casual pose as Carmilla appeared in the doorway. Laura eyed her, taking in her appearance: her dark hair falling in wild (yet attractive) curls, and of course, that mouth-watering outfit. 

The _outfit_ . It wasn’t _THE_ Outfit, of course—not the one she wore when she went into battle (which, in Laura’s opinion, made her look _ridiculously_ sexy)— but her incredibly fit and deliciously toned girlfriend was dressed in nothing but tiny pajama shorts and a (somewhat) see-through white shirt. 

Laura smirked. 

Another way of distracting her girlfriend came to mind. 

“What cookies?” She asked innocently, leaning back just enough to let her top ride up, revealing a strip of midriff. 

“You know what cookies,” Carmilla frowned, but Laura didn't miss the way her eyes flicked down to her stomach and back up again. “The ones I _specifically_ bought for your father because they're your favourite and if _you_ like them so much, your dad would definitely…” she trailed off abruptly, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

Laura bit back a gulp. 

“Oh, _those_ cookies,” she said as smoothly as she could. “I don't know. Maybe we forgot to bring them.”She yawned, stretching deliberately to give Carmilla a full view of her abs, and waited for her girlfriend to take the bait. 

“Laura,” Carmilla said flatly, “I packed the cookies myself.” 

Laura sighed. Was she not being obvious enough? Perhaps it was time to step up her game a bit. 

“I promise I’ll help you look for them later,” she purred, not intending to do any such thing, “but right now I’m not _quite_ ready to get up yet.” Locking eyes with Carmilla, she tugged on the waistband of her shorts, leaving no doubt as to her meaning. 

At last, Carmilla’s eyes darkened, and she slowly, _seductively,_ stepped forward. 

“Still tired, cutie?” Carmilla murmured. “You wanna go back to bed?” 

“Mmmm, yes,” Laura nodded. She leaned back on her hands, feeling victorious, and watched as Carmilla stalked closer. 

And then Laura gasped in surprise as she found herself bound by a long, thin cord, her arms pinned tightly to her sides. She looked down at her arms in shock, and found herself encircled by the Lasso of Truth. 

“What in the heck is _this_ for?!” she asked indignantly. 

Carmilla smirked. “Where are the cookies, Laura?” 

Laura wriggled, feeling the cord begin to heat up as she resisted the urge to answer the question. 

This wasn’t the first time Carmilla had ever used the Lasso of Truth on Laura, and she knew full-well that the thing was powerful enough to wring an unwilling confession out of anyone. The first time it had happened, Laura had eagerly submitted to a practical demonstration of its powers since she was writing an article for the Silas Morning Gazette and wanted to know if it legitimately worked. Those were the early days of her acquaintance with Wonder Woman, back when Laura was just a star-struck reporter— a reporter with a crush on an Amazonian Princess that the whole world was madly in love with. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) she was quick to discover how well the lasso really worked when she confessed to Wonder Woman that she wanted to climb on top of her and, quote, _“Grind down on her like a pepper mill.”_  

But that was then and this was now. Laura was infinitely wiser and much more cunning. She’d been tied up enough to know just how far she could test the rope’s limits as well as a few tiny loopholes to buy her some time.

 The first trick, of course, was to avoid speaking the truth by asking another question instead. The rope still burned, but it wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as refusing to speak at all.    

“Where… where in the heck did that come from?” she demanded. “You were barely wearing anything to hide it in! Unless… it wasn’t hiding in your clothes?” She looked down at the cord with new (and startled) apprehension. 

“Do you _really_ want to backtalk me right now?” Carmilla teased, clearly enjoying this new game. “Should I remind you that I have you _completely_ at my mercy at the moment, Ms. Hollis?” 

“Oh, you do, do you?” Laura said. She wriggled again, getting a bit more comfortable, and allowed herself to smirk at Carmilla. “And just what do you intend to do with me?” 

Carmilla sank down onto the bed beside Laura. The fingertips that weren’t holding the lasso ghosted over the firm abs that were still exposed. “I’m going to do whatever I like with you,” she said, and then gave a firm tug on the lasso. “Just as soon as you tell me: what happened to the cookies I bought for your father?” 

The urge to break and confess was strong, the lasso warming her up even further. But Laura wouldn’t give in. She was having _far_ too much fun with this little game to end it now. 

It was time for her next trick: stating a different truth that had nothing to do with what was asked. 

“I really love cookies,” she managed to say, “but not as much as I love getting you naked....” 

“Oh dear,” Carmilla murmured. The fingers ghosting over Laura’s skin became a firm hand, which brushed upwards just underneath her breasts. “If only I knew where those tasty cookies were. I could stop worrying, and then you and I could have so. Much. _Fun_.” 

The hand travelled downwards, ending at Laura’s thigh and missing some crucial points in between. Laura gasped in spite of herself. She just might be losing this game. 

Carmilla leaned forward, capturing Laura’s lips in a heated kiss, her hand pressing firmly down on Laura’s thigh. Laura kissed her eagerly and nearly moaned when Carmilla pulled back, hovering a fraction of an inch away from her mouth. 

“Would you like that, baby?” Carmilla whispered. 

“Yes,” Laura said fervently, leaning forward to try and kiss her again. Carmilla pulled away. 

“Laura,” she whispered. 

“Yes?” Laura said, fully consumed with the need for Carmilla’s touch, and _very_ aware of the lack of it. 

“Where are the cookies?” 

Caught off guard, Laura’s resistance crumbled. She clenched her jaw and squirmed beneath the cord that was heating her up like a coiled oven. “I ate them!” she blurted out loudly and desperately. “I ate all of them! Every single one of them! I just started with one but they were really freaking good so I had another and another, and I couldn't stop myself. They were so buttery and delicious and I _tried_ to reign it in but then suddenly they were all gone. And then I hid the packet so that you wouldn’t know and I forgot to buy more before we left!” 

She blushed and guiltily met Carmilla’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I really did mean to replace them.” 

Carmilla opened her mouth, feigning shock. “Why Laura Hollis, I am _appalled_ with you.” Her eyes raked over Laura’s form and she bit her lip with a knowing grin. “My my my. You are _such_ a naughty thing. Do you know what we’re going to have to do?” 

Laura caught her breath in anticipation. “What?” she whispered breathlessly. 

And then Carmilla was on her feet, striding towards the door, the lasso disappearing into the pocket of her shorts. 

“Go and buy more cookies, of course,” she said, flashing a wicked grin over her shoulder.

 Laura just gaped at her before slumping back on the bed.

 So much for trying to battle an Amazon.


End file.
